


No goodbyes (OT4 - CALM)

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Karen is just mentioned, M/M, Sad, Sorreh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death is hard to predict. And it's hard to go through.  But with people that you love, it can be a bit easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No goodbyes (OT4 - CALM)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! New one Shot, and god I feel terrible for that one. Enjoy.

A death is hard to predict. And it's hard to go through. Michael, from 5 Seconds of summer, knows that now.

 

The guys had an interview somewhere in the States that day. They got up in the morning, went to eat breakfast, got ready for the interview. Everything was fine. They were all smiling, happy. They were all talking with each others, like every other day. When they arrived at the radio station, where the interview would be, the got in the dressing room and had to wait for an hour before they had to do the interview. Once they got in the dressing room, they all sat next to each other, talking and stealing kisses here and there from each other.

 

That is one of the multiple things people didn't know about 5 Seconds of summer. They were in a four-way relationship, and they were totally fine with it. They never really know how it started, but they knew that the loved each other a lot, and they wouldn't change a single thing. 

 

Back in the dressing room, the guys were all laughing at some joke Ashton had said, when Michael's phone started ringning. He got up from the couch and started walking in the room, someting he always did while talking on the phone. 

 

"Hello" Michael answered.

"Hi... is this Michael Clifford?" A voice said on the other line.

"It is... Who is speaking?"

"My name is Aqua Smith, from the Sydney Hospital. I just wanted to tell you that your mom has been brought in here earlier today..."

"What? What's wrong, is she okay?" Michael asked, starting to panic. Ashton was the first one to realize that someting was wrong, and he was the first one to get on his feet and comming closer to the younger boy.

"I am sorry to tell you... that sadly your mom passed away."

  
Michael's phone dropped on the floor at that moment, and the orange haired boy did the same, Ashton kneeling in front of him. The older boy took the phone to get some information. Once the conversation was over, he hung up and took his boyfriend in his arms, rubbing a hand on his back.

 

"How... I... Am I dreaming?" Michael tried to say, but it was hard due to the sobs comming out of his mouth.

"Mikey... Shhh, it's going to be okay babe. We're here, your not alone." Ashton said while taking his crying boyfriend in his arm and going to sit on the couch, between Luke and Calum. Both boys scooted close to the two oldest boys, hugging Michael close and whispering sweet nothing in his ear. After a few minutes, Michael sobs became hiccups, and the tears were still making their way on his face. 

"What happened?" Michael asked, looking directly in Ashton hazel eyes.

With a sigh, Ashton answered, thightening his grip on the younger boy. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time... She had to go to the bank, and while she was there, some robbers came in and.... well they shot random people... "Ashton trailed on, but Michael understood what he didn't say.

"She was in the way..."

"Yeah."

 

The conversation ended like that, and none of the boys wanted to break the silence that settled in the room. Luke got up from the couch, kissing Michael forehead before leaving the room. When he came back five minutes later, he noticed that Michael's head was on Calum's lap, the rest of his body on Ashton. Luke crouched in front of Michael face, removing some hair from the orange haired boy face, making him look in Luke's blue eyes.

 

"I cancelled the interview. Told them that you were sick and that we couldn't do it without you.  We could go back to the hotel and cuddle, watch some movies or something. How does that sound?" The youngest boy whispered, keeping his eyes locked in the green ones.

 

Michael only nodded in response, not trusting his voice. he got up from the couch, Luke doing the same and taking the green eyed boy hand in his. Calum and Ashton got up too and followed the other two out of the room. The four boys got back in the car, and they drove to the hotel.

 

Once they arrived to their hotel, they all climbed in the elevator to their floor. After a few minutes, the guys were all in their shared bedroom, Michael going straight to the bed, curling in a ball. His three boyfriends watched him from the other side of the room, sharing a few glances before climbing in bed next to him. 

 

"Mike..." Calum whispered, sitting against the headboard of the bed, putting Michael's head on his lap and running a hand trough his hair, while Ashton laid on one side of the boy, Luke on the other side, each of them running a hand on Michael's back or arm.

"Mikey, please don't keep it all inside." The black haired boy continued.

"I didn't even get the chance to talk to her in weeks. And I won't get the chance to talk to her anymore..." Michael finally said, tears falling from his eyes. 

 

Seconds later, the quiet tears turned into heart breaking sobs, Michael clinging to Calum's shirt. The three boys around him tried to soothe their boyfriend, hating to see him hurt like that. Finally, after half an hour, the green eyed boy fell asleep, the other three other boys around him cuddling even closer and eventually falling asleep.

 

The next morning, things were not really easy for any of the boys. Michael was still devastated by the fact that his mom died, and the other three didn't know what to do. They wanted to hold their boyfriend in their arms, but the boy curled himself on the bed, not talking to anyone. No matter how hard they tried, they never got an answer from their boyfriend. When the guys told him that they had to move to the bus, the green eyed boy got up from the bed, took his bags and went in his bunk in the bus, closing his curtain and not openning it for anyone.

 

"What do we do? We can't leave him alone." Luke said, biting his bottom lip.

"We wait. He'll come out soon, and we'll be there to help him." Ashton answered, putting an arm around the youngest waist.

"Until then, let's just make sure that he know we are still there and we won't leave." Calum added, joining the hug. 

 

Three days later, Michael  left his bunk for something else than going to the bathroom or eating and went to the back room, where the other guys were. Not really sure of what to do, he stayed in the dorrway for a few minutes, before Luke lifted his head and saw him. The blue eyed boy got up and stood in front of Michael, taking the slightly smaller boy's hand in his.

 

"Hey Mikey." Luke said softly.

"Hey... Uhm..." Michael whispered, looking at the ground.

 

Luke took Michael in his arms, hugging him thightly. The red haired lad hid his face in the crook of he blond's neck, a few tears rolling down his cheek. A few quiet sobs came out of his mouth, and Luke started to walk backwards to the couch. Once they both reached it, Luke laid down, Michael on his chest, Ashton and Calum snuggling next to them.

 

"I'm... Sorry. Sorry I pushed you away guys." Michael said once he was calmed down.

"Don't be baby. It's okay. We understand." Ashton answered, kissing the top of Michael head.

"I love you guys. So much." The pale boy said, looking at each of his boyfriends.

"We love you too." The three guys answered, kissing Michael softly one after the other.

 

After that, the guys spent the day talking about different things, trying to get Michael to think about other things than his mom. Of course, they went to the funerals with their boyfriend, and they never left his side. A death is hard to predict. And it's hard to go through.  But with people that you love, it can be a bit easier. And Michael couldn't agree more on that.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Just saying, I cried writing that... Anyways, the next one will be happier :) And, as usual... Tell me ifyou see any mistakes :)
> 
> By the way, if you want, you can send me prompts. 5Sos Only!!
> 
> What I need: 
> 
> \- The bromance (It can also be OT4)  
> \- Fluff, Smut, Angst, Hurt/Comfort...  
> \- Au or not?  
> \- Inspired by a video? If yes, the link please :)  
> \- Of course... the prompt.
> 
> Love ya guys! :)


End file.
